


Black-Out Fever

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper Is Cute, Comfort, Hurt, Marines are assholes, Nami Isn't Such A Bitch, Sanji Saves Him, Sick Character, Zoro Doesn't Mind Help From His Family, Zoro Needs Help, cuteness, zoro is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro gets sick. That's it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Black-Out Fever

Rough hands haul him out of his hammock and Zoro’s fever fogged brain doesn’t recognize them. He hears rough voices shout and a few cries of his own name. Zoro forces his eyes open to see that a few marines are surrounding him. He can hear fighting above deck and the ship lurches, to which Zoro’s nausea spikes. The swordsman’s arms are wrenched behind his back painfully and cuffs are secured to his wrists, making sure he cannot move. More hands grab onto him and Zoro can only protest for so long until he’s pushed on the deck and falls face first into the wood.

“Is he sick or something? It’s never been this easy to capture one of them,” one marine snaps. Zoro glares, but his vision blurs and blackens. He can’t seem to hear right and there are still people screaming his name.

“Don’t touch him!” he hears Luffy yell, but it’s cut off by the sound of a cannonball exploding. The ship lurches to the side and Zoro slides along to wood. A hand grabs him and hauls him up, shoving him in a direction. He can’t see anymore, the blackness before his eyes does not go away. He stumbles, but is kept upright by several hands. Before he can think of it, he hits the ground again, this time though, he notes he’s on a different ship.

“L-Lu... ffy...” he grits out, wheezing for air. His chest is tight, the fever is spiking. He’s not been this sick for ages. It can’t be that bad, right? He needs to get over it and fast.

“Zoro!” it’s Sanji’s voice this time and Zoro has enough strength left to lift his head and open his eyes. He sees the Sunny, sees his crew fighting, and to his horror, sees Sanji jumping over to the ship.

“Idi-ot... St-ay b... ack,” Zoro whispers, and his voice decides to leave him. He lets his head hang and he’s dragged inside of the marine ship, Sanji’s shouting following him. It’s not long before darkness finally swallows him.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s back on the Sunny and in the infirmary. He has no idea what has happened, but his body hurts and his head is pounding. He groans and pushes himself up to sit against the wall. He spots Chopper half asleep on the desk chair, face smushed against his papers. There’s an extra bed in the infirmary with Sanji laying on it. He’s on his side, breathing easily. There’s a few bandages around his arms and one over his head, but he seems fine.

“Chopper,” Zoro says scratchily. The little reindeer flies up and stares at him for a while, until tears spring in his eyes and he launches himself at Zoro. Zoro’s reaction time is slowed and he can’t catch Chopper, but the doctor is careful and smothers his face in Zoro’s bandaged chest.

“You’re alright!” the reindeer weeps. Zoro smiles slightly and treads his hand through Chopper’s fur.

“I’m fine, Chopper. What happened?” he asks, croaking. The reindeer looks up with a serious look, assessing him for something.

“You don’t remember?” he asks. Zoro shakes his head, he can’t remember what happened after going into the marine ship. He only knows Sanji went after him, but nothing more. He tells Chopper just that and the doctor nods, tells him it’s alright.

“Your fever was so high we had to give you an ice bath as soon as Sanji returned with you. He was so angry that he blew up the whole ship with Hell Memories,” Chopper giggles. Zoro grins and looks over to the sleeping cook. He seems at ease, probably because he had saved Zoro.

“Is he okay?” Zoro asks softly. Chopper nods, a soft smile on his face.

“He was so happy that he got to you in time that he passed out. If he was any later you could have died. Due to the stress your fever spiked and you were in immediate danger. Sanji only sustained a few scrapes and a trauma to the head, but he’s fine,” Chopper says to him. Zoro rolls his eyes at the cook and ruffles Chopper’s fur.

“Help me out?” he asks, rasping a bit. Chopper opens his mouth to protest, then thinks better of it and snaps his mouth shut. He changes form and helps Zoro out of the infirmary and into the galley where the rest of the crew is having lunch. They greet him with happy faces and relieved sighs.

“Glad to see you’re alright,” Nami says. Zoro frowns a little, but nods. He feels kinda embarrassed for getting captured so easily. But he knows his crew has his back so he’s alright with it. Zoro smiles at her a little and she hands him a mug with water and Chopper gives him a pill for his headache. He pops the pill and downs it with the water.

The galley door opens again to let Sanji in as he yawns, sees Zoro and rolls his eyes. Zoro snorts in his mug and ends up in a coughing fit as he sees Sanji’s bed head. Sanji blushes, strikes his hair down and glares at him.

“Fuck you, marimo,” he snarls. Zoro only laughs. Nothing could ever be better than this. Teasing the shit-cook, that’s a bonus of course.


End file.
